


Sherstrade 5 - Posessive Alpha Sherlock

by TorchWhoLockian_Potterhead



Series: Drabbles/Prompt Fills [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha Sherlock, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Greg, Omegaverse, Possessive Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 11:38:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5373917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TorchWhoLockian_Potterhead/pseuds/TorchWhoLockian_Potterhead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Alpha!Sherlock getting territorial when another alpha flirts with omega!Greg so he growls at the other alpha and pulls Greg away to reclaim him as his mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherstrade 5 - Posessive Alpha Sherlock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eragon19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eragon19/gifts).



> Another one for loveinthemindpalace on tumblr :) Loved writing this one!

Sherlock usually adored cases with his lover and his Omega, Greg. They were always wonderful and to have that much time with Lestrade doing something they both loved and then be able to let off the rest of the adrenaline together at 221B was...nothing could compare to how incredible that was. The only time it was ever less than wonderful was when another Alpha had decided it was somehow acceptable to attempt to charm his Gregory. Such an act was offensive and insulting to both Greg and Sherlock for anyone to blatantly ignore the bite mark Sherlock had left on Greg's neck.

But apparently that wasn't enough to halt the Alpha owning the library Sherlock and Greg were trying to make inquiries in. Sherlock may have been observing the shelves and any books for something out of the ordinary but that didn't mean he couldn't hear what else was going on.

"So, I'll need your details first - name, address, contact number if you wouldn't mind." Greg smiled, holding out a form for the man to fill in and a pen.

The librarian, called Nigel if his name badge was anything to go by, was replying to Greg in a tone which was hardly a subtle indicator of his intentions, "If you really want my number, you could always let me put it straight into your phone...in case you ever want to call me." Sherlock's head whipped around in time to see the man wink at Greg and had to physically suppress a growl. Nigel was a young man, obviously still looking for  a mate and practically flooding the place with pheromones.

Greg was handling it all comparatively well, simply tightening his lips and repeating himself, "Please just fill in the form."

Nigel held up his hands in mock surrender, "Anything you want." he took the form and pen so he could fill it in.

Greg caught Sherlock's eye in a warning glance before he was looking back at the other Alpha with a weary tolerance, "Thank you. Now, can you manage to answer a few questions about the night of the murder?"

"Honey, like I said, I'd do anything for you." Nigel grinned and Sherlock scowled.

Greg heaved a labored sigh, "Just the questions will be fine. So where were you on Saturday night between 9 and midnight?"

"In a club, it was my day off. You know, people say I'm a good dancer, you should come out with me sometime."

That was the last straw. Sherlock wouldn't stand for that. It was beyond tolerable. He growled lowly and stepped out from behind the bookcase, "Stop." he commanded.

Nigel's eyes widened, "Stop what? Did I do something wrong?"

Sherlock approached Greg and stood slightly in front of him so he was between he and the imposter, "You are making advances on Greg. Not only is he currently trying to work out if he should be arresting you for murder but he is also /my/ Omega and not yours so kindly fill in this form without talking any more."

"No, Sherlock-" Greg took Sherlock's hand and protested weakly, "it's fine."

Nigel nodded, grinning, "Yeah, you bet it's fine. Sorry, mate, he clearly likes it. Maybe it's you who needs to back off."

Sherlock was gripping Greg's hand like a lifeline, "You say one more word and I'll tell every officer here about your very persistent drug usage, dealing and current possession. Mostly cocaine." he grinned sadistically, "Oh, wait. I just did."

Nigel bit his lip, eyes darting to the door, "...that's a lie."

"Just sign the form." Greg murmured. It was quite satisfying to hear the smile in Greg's voice, "And you're wrong, Sherlock never has to back off."

Thankfully, Nigel did sign the forms in the end and the investigation led them to the real culprit, who was caught by the evening.

 

* * *

 

Hours after night fell, Greg was finally back in Sherlock's arms in their bed, panting and trying to remember how to see straight, "I will never know how you do this to me." he gasped.

"The same way you rendered me incapable of saying anything but your name until now." Sherlock replied with a smirk, "Because you are mine and I know exactly what to do to you to make you insane..."

"Mmm, yes you do. And yes I am." Greg kissed Sherlock's chest softly.

"You are what?"

"Yours. Only yours. I'm really sorry about that idiot before, you know I only have eyes for you."

Sherlock smirked, "Good. Because all I ever want is you and nobody else will ever get you."

Greg took Sherlock in a sound, hard kiss, "Wouldn't ever want them to."

 


End file.
